


One Helluva First Date

by dragonsGeist



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Fearplay, F/M, Fluff, Giant!Leon, He's just. big dumbass, If I get the motivation I'll perhaps write a second chapter, Leon doesn't mean to scare Claire I Promise, SO, This also becomes really soft near the end, Vore, nonfatal vore, nonsexual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsGeist/pseuds/dragonsGeist
Summary: Claire, after running from the undead, finds a giant in a warehouse. Thankfully, he doesn't have murderous intent.Reupload from my old AO3 account, also slightly edited
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 14





	One Helluva First Date

Claire’s heart was in her throat as she ran, the mostly wrecked city and the debris were practically blurs, she could hear the distant snarling of the zombies far behind her--god, the fucking zombies, she’d spent the few bullets she had on the hoard of animated corpses that had came lumbering towards her in the darkness, jaws parted morbidly, waiting to sink their teeth into her flesh

The noises grew father and she began to slow her pace to that of a walk, as she slowed, her eyes focused on a building, out of place with the other buildings that sprawled across the city, it was large and almost ominous, even more off-putting was the fact the door, fucking massive, in Claire’s perspective, was ajar, evidently whoever was here last neglected to secure whatever was contained in the warehouse

Curiosity getting the better of her, she warily made her way to the door, flicking on a flashlight, the first thing the flashlight illuminated was piles upon piles of crates, an...rather odd logo was painted onto the sides of them, but she ignored it, moving further into the warehouse

Instantaneously, something fell with a crash, one of the crates spilling its contents forth, and Claire--she’d made the mistake of looking up, she was met with a pair of glowing eyes, looking _right at her_ , whatever owned the glowing eyes was clearly twice her size, and she swore she felt her heart drop into her boots

__Her next move was to make a run for it, but before she could even reach the warehouse door, sizable fingers wrapped around her waist, the movement caused her to squeal sharply “Hey, please don’t run. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” their--wait, no, his voice rattled through her chest, her ears rang as he spoke, but she hardly focused on the giant, all she could hear was her heartbeat thumping heavily in her rib-cage_ _

__Finally, Claire found her voice “Put me _down!_ ” she shrieked, hitting at the giant’s gloved fingers with as much vigor as she could summon, the giant didn’t listen to her, and instead the gentle fist she was suspended in shifted itself so that she was now sat on the giant’s palm, and that’s when she finally settled her gaze on the giant’s face, and his soft facial features reflected concern, though, she could see it in his eyes that he seemed...guilty? Her train of thought derailed when she heard a gurgling snarl, and she froze up, the hoard that’d been chasing her had found her, they were flooding into the warehouse like a river of corpses, milky eyes focused on her and her alone__

____She flickered her gaze to the giant, and what she earned was an apologetic look in return, and the giant mumbling out hastily that he was sorry, and before she could even scream she was surrounded by heat and slime--the giant’s mouth--and covered hopelessly in saliva as the tongue beneath her flipped her onto her front, abruptly, her surroundings tilted as greedy throat muscles began to confine her legs, Claire’s eyes widened and in a panic, clawed to find purchase on the slippery muscle, only to have it rise and push her into the tight tunnel of flesh behind her_ _ _ _

____Claire fell practically limp as the muscles around her pushed her body with little resistance into the taller of the two’s chest, it was all she could do, blatantly, clearly struggling had done her no favors, and her voice, her voice was gone._ _ _ _

____She eventually spilled into the giant’s gut, all she could viably do was start shaking and curl in on herself, tightly, her bottom lip quivered as she struggled not to sob, she was at the mercy of the giant’s body_ _ _ _

____Leon bit his lip at the feeling of the tiny woman quivering beneath his skin, evidence enough the poor human was terrified, but what was more worrying to the giant was the fact that she was limp, practically dead weight_ _ _ _

____Had, had she thought she was going to die?_ _ _ _

____Leon’s eyes widened at the realization, he’d been too caught up in keeping her safe that he’d neglected to tell her that she was going to be okay, and now? Guilt weighed heavier than the woman tucked away in his gut, exhaling softly, he pressed on Claire gently as he could_ _ _ _

____“H--Hey, I’m sorry if that was a little much, my name’s Leon, Leon Kennedy, and I promise you’re gonna be okay…” as he finished, he swallowed softly, keeping his hand against where he could feel Claire, silently praying he hadn’t scared her out of talking_ _ _ _

____His breath faltered when he felt her hand, smaller than his own press against him, it was evident that she was hesitant, he couldn’t blame her, she’d just been eaten alive, it was hard not to be weary in her situation_ _ _ _

____Claire blinked at the pressure that surrounded her, registering that the giant—Leon’s hand was pressing on her, swallowing, she found her voice “Claire. My name’s Claire Redfield” she answered, pressing a little rougher on where the taller’s hand is, marveling over the fact that Leon’s hand, despite the barrier of flesh between them, dwarfed hers_ _ _ _

_____His hand dwarfs mine...it’d be adorable, if it weren't for the fact I was currently stuck in his stomach.___ _ _

______Claire shook her head, the thought turning her face so red, it’d matched her jacket, she’d only just met Leon, and he already had her flustered_ _ _ _ _ _

_______God fucking damn it.___ _ _ _ _

________Ignoring her thoughts, she pressed her entire body against the wall closest to her, which, as she planned, had grabbed the idle giant’s attention “So, I uh, don’t mean to pry. But why exactly did you...eat me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She felt Leon shift to lay down, a soft hum rumbled through her rib-cage “Had to protect you somehow.” the taller of the two replied, kneading gently at Claire as he spoke_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His answer was simple, but it was all she needed, the gentle pressure around her made her feel groggy, the modest movement of the stomach around her felt reminiscent of a massage, she stifled a yawn and stretched, not missing how it made the being around her shudder slightly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He, he wouldn’t mind if she fell asleep within his gut, would he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She hoped not, she was comfy, comfier than she’d been sleeping in the very few hidden areas in Raccoon City where she could rest without getting horribly mauled by zombies, Lickers, and whatever other horrible monster lurked in the darkness_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shifting lightly, she sprawled against where she could feel Leon’s hand, giggling sleepily as she sank into the flesh around her, yawning again without filter, she nestled into the wall she’d sprawled against with content, the soft but powerful thumping of Leon’s heart above her was incentive enough for her eyes to close shut, for sleep to pull her under_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Protectiveness swelled in Leon’s chest, the feeling of Claire’s body falling limp against his hand was a clear hint that he’d gained her trust, and that she wasn’t terror-stricken as she’d been_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As to not disturb the human tucked safely beneath his skin, he delicately shifted onto his side, one hand firmly on his middle, the other beneath his head_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Claire’s warm shape and soft, muffled snoring is what finally made him follow suit, sleep claiming him as quickly as it had Claire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
